Av The Dream
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: This is a romantic novel using Valon Varon from the Waking the Dragons series and a purely made up female character, Amelia. It does include some other characters, but not all. I hope you all enjoy it and please review after enjoying! Thank you!
1. Prologue

**Hello, this is the prologue to a sequence of a great story to come... I will post many more chapters, some longer and some smaller, but it will take some time, because I started this story about 2 years ago, and I would write some random chapters (not in orders) whenever I was bored. So, as you can see the chapters I wrote were never in order, and I really haven't decided what to put first, so it will take some time. It's also going to be hard, because I have the manuscripts, they are not type, so that will take some time. So please bear with me and review. Please please review, whether it's a good review or bad, I want to know!! So don't forget to review after enjoying!**

**This is a story using some characters from the Yugioh Waking the Dragon series, well actually I only use one (he is the male main character), i do include some other characters, but not all. My female main character is a character that I purely made up, but don't worry I will describe her thoroughly! This is a romantic story, but there are so many twists, drama, and of course romance. I promise you won't be disappointed, but a good story takes time, so please take that in consideration. (I do have other obligations to do!) Well, I won't keep you from enjoying, so read on!**

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Prologue...**

Some times people wonder "how do you get to a happy ending?" Well, it takes time and its never a perfect path… Sometimes you change the way of your path, for good or bad things…Sometimes you don't even notice when you strayed afar. But one thing remains true when you find happiness no one or nothing can take away that happiness away from you. You'll struggle to find it and you'll struggle to keep it…but at the end good things will triumph over bad things, just as good triumphs over evil. Here's my story…one that you won't know when it started or when it ended…A story you won't know how it began or how it will end. You won't know how long ago or how soon things happened. Memories fade, new ones are added, nothing helps you remember, but in my situation only one friend is there for me…no matter what.

My name is Amelia Valentine, born of a wealthy family, I really didn't have much worries. I'm very beautiful, but I never considered myself beautiful, I put on makeup, just cause, I wore nice clothing, but just cause I liked them. I never really wanted to follow all the strict rules of a wealthy family, marrying a rich man, being elegant, etc. I have etiquette, but I never really wanted to be so boring….that's where my story begins… wondering of, being someone I wasn't supposed to be.. But it was who I was…

************************************************************************************************************************

**Well, how was the prologue? Short, yes, I know, but I definitely worked on it, so it could provide a good beginning! Don't forget to leave feedback! And I will be posting the next chapter in a short while, I wouldn't like to keep you guys waiting! And hope you guys stay tuned for this epic novel! Thank you and hope you have a wonderful day! **

**BTW just a quick comment, I do use many poems in this novel, it's very romantic and poetic. i like putting quotes in the beginning of each chapter and i do make the characters reveal their feelings, whether its just their thoughts in a very poetic way, so expect each chapter to follow the same order! (e.g. chapter title, quote, and the character's own quote or what they are thinking/ feeling, and chapter story.)**


	2. The Beginning to many Beginnings

**Well, this is the first chapter. It took me a long time deciding what to use and what to put first, but after reading many of my chapters I decided they were far too into the story and I realized I had never thought of the beginning, so I decided to write my own. Please enjoy and don't forget to review after enjoying! **I wrote this chapter while listening to the song Cinderella by Sweetbox, so maybe if it's not too much of a bother you should listen to it while reading the chapter. I would recommend it because, many people think just because you're rich you're happy, so that might help get you in the mood of this chapter, anyways enjoy!****

*************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1: The Beginning to Many Beginnings**

_"Love is everything it's cracked up to be... It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for"_

-'_Does life really take us where we want to go? Where we want to be? Or do we just end up where it decides? Do we even have a choice in the matter? Life is a funny thing, it's so complicated, our lives are nightmares, but when seen on the outside, or from someone else, it looks so simple. Life is funny. To us our lives may seem nightmares, when to others it looks so simple. Simple solutions, to our complicated, over-thought lives.'-_

_-'It may seem perfect, but sometimes you have to look closer.'-_

Bright, clear, blue skies surrounded the bustling city. Trees grew between the inhabited areas, growing ever so tall, ever so green. The flowers there were beautiful, any color, any shape, they were there. It almost seemed perfect, almost. A beautiful world, but with no so perfect people. Their lives ever weighing on them, keeping them from reaching their dreams.

"It's getting cold" Amelia whispered to herself as she closed the window to her room. The large windows portraying a beautiful world, a beautiful world outside. Amelia placed her hand softly on the window looking down at her hand, there a beautiful golden ring rested in her ring finger. It was a beautiful ring who had a golden flower, and in the middle a brilliant shiny diamond. "I miss you" she whispered, barely audible. Then she carefully placed her forehead against the window and she closed her eyes, setting her mind free. '_When did it start? It seems so long, yet the you're still so real to me. Do you still remember me?' _And a nostalgic tear rolled down her closed sapphire eyes.

_'Here I am, trapped in a life I despise.'_ Yet others would die to be in her place_. Was it really worth it?_ The answer was simple_. No._ But her mother thought differently. Life is funny and complicated, yet we still aren't satisfied and we seek to worsen it, we seek to love and be loved. _'I'm so foolish, thinking love would prevail. Thinking it would last forever. Where are you now?'_

As Amelia was lost and drowning in her thoughts not far from where she lived, no was forced to live, lived her half. In a beautiful quiet beach, where people rarely came, he resided there. A simple beach house where the view was stupendous, a beautiful place to live, but to him it was a place of eternal anguish. There was no more trouble, no menace to stop the world from living their regular lives, but was it really free from trouble? _'No. Where are you? Are you scared? Do you still remember me? Will you recognize me if we ever meet again? _These were the thoughts he was constantly tortured each day. He feared to lose her again, he had lost her physically already, but was he still there? Was he still there in her memories? _'Do you still know that i love you?' _No matter how many times he would ask that question there would be no answer.

Back in Amelia's chamber she laid down in her bed fast asleep. Her hair was damp on one side where all the tears had landed. Despite her sister's best efforts to cheer her up she remained depressed and would sleep through the days. It almost became a routine, a routine she hated as she longed to be somewhere else, with someone else. Sometimes she would feel his embrace, his voice whispering in her ear, but of course she would awake to find out she had only been dreaming.

Softly she opened her eyes, feeling her eyelids heavy and dry she carefully sat up, she felt so tired and weak, but before she could contemplate on her misery any longer there was a soft knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked as she managed to fully awake. "It's me Mary Anne" a soft voice asked. It was Amelia's oldest sister, she had married long ago and hardly visited. Amelia looked down sadly at her hand, she loved Mary Anne, she had always been so kind to her, but she was in no mood to talk to her, or anybody. "Can you let me in?" Mary Anne asked sweetly, not wanting to sound too persistent. No answer. "It's alright you know, Mother doesn't know I'm here" she said in one last attempt to communicating with Amelia. Their mother wasn't always in her daughter's side, although she did her "best", or what she thought was in their best interest. Now that Amelia was back home she didn't want anybody letting her go again, so she watched her consistently.

To Mary Anne's relief she heard the lock click and the door opened slowly only to reveal her sister with red dry teary eyes. "oh, Amelia!" Mary Anne cried out as she embraced her sister, wishing to relieve some of her sister's agony. No matter how hard Amelia resisted tears came rolling down her sapphire spheres. "Its alright, don't worry" Mary Anne consoled her. _' How can you say it's alright when it's not? You're not the one here imprisoned in these cold walls.' _But before speaking Amelia remembered all the aguish her mother had caused to Mary Anne, it wasn't easy marrying her true love, and of course it wasn't going to be any easier for Amelia. So, instead of risking hurting her sister's feelings she just accepted her hug.

After letting Amelia cry it all out Mary Anne pulled her away and looked straight into her eyes, "Let's get you all cleaned up,alright?" she said, it wasn't really a question, the look in Mary Anne's eyes seemed final. Amelia walked towards the bathroom, but before entering Mary Anne grabbed her hand. "I'll look for something that you could put on meanwhile, ok?" she said cheerfully. Amelia gave a simple nod and headed towards the bathroom.

Once she filled the tub up she got in. She played a bit with the bubbles that popped up here and there, but no matter what she did, her mind drifted back to the same person. She placed her head in the back of the tub looking up at the ceiling who was almost conceiled in steam. Her wet hair fell on half her face, but she didn't even bother moving it. She was in the worst state of depression, she had lost all her hope, nothing mattered anymore. To her she felt her life had reached its end, but the truth was it was only the beginning.

She didn't want to keep Mary Anne waiting too long, so she shortened her bath, because if it were up to her she would have stayed there for hours thinking. She got the rose towel that was nearby and wrapped it around her wet body and made her way out. When she opened the door she found a beautiful white strap-less dress with pale pink flowers embroidered in one corner at the top lying in her bed. She looked towards the window and found Mary Anne sitting in a nearby chair reading a book. Once Mary Anne saw Amelia she immediately got up and tried to explain, because by the look in Amelia's eyes she was about to reject her choice. "Please, Amelia, just wear it, it'll be ok" Mary Anne spoke as fast as she could trying to prove her point before Amelia could deny or reject the dress. "Please Mary Anne, this isn't what I need right now" Amelia spoke in a barely audible voice. _'No, no, no. Why did she have to chose that dress! How long has it been since I wore that dress? How long had it been since he saw me in that dress?'_

Mary Anne approached her cautiously, Amelia was going through a hard time and didn't want her sister to lose her trust in her. "Amelia, we're going to go out, just please wear it, you'll understand later, I promise" she said softly. Amelia felt the world falling on her, but she felt terrible, having her sister worrying about her, she just wanted her to wear the dress, it was a simple thing she had to do for her, compared to all the things she had done for her in the past. "Alright" Amelia replied as she walked towards it. She picked it up and held it close to her, letting her memories lay before her.

* * *

It was a sunny day yet it wasn't summer, not yet. A beautiful young girl approached him, but of course she didn't notice him for she was looking at a paper right in her hands. But before he could move they collided with each other. The young girl quickly looked up apologizing, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?!" She was so startled that it was almost funny, he couldn't help but chuckle. She was so gorgeous, her hair was so red and shined brightly with the sun and her deep sapphire eyes revealed all her emotions, so beautiful, but there was more to her than just that, something special. "No problem, but are _you_alright?" he asked as she looked down at herself making sure she was in one piece. "Yeah!" she responded happily. She seemed so high-spirited and sweet, there was inexplicable feeling he felt, but couldn't do anything to resist.

"By the way I'm Valon" he said as he reached up to shake her hand. It was cold yet so soft, the softest hand he had ever touched. She gave a whole-hearted smile, "I'm Amelia, its a pleasure to meet you" she said sweetly. He was so stunned by her beauty and kindness, she was one of a kind, and he knew he would never meet someone like her ever again. At that moment Valon's heart belonged to her, and so did her heart belong to him. Some people wouldn't believe it, but it was love at first sight. "Well, I better be going, it was nice meeting you" she said as she started walking past him.

Her hair swayed graciously as she walked away. She was definitely beautiful, but it wasn't what attracted him, there was more. Unable to resist he chased after her. "Hey!" he called out. Without hesitation she turned around causing her bangs to cover half of her right eye. "Yes?" she said in a very sensual voice, that made Valon feel so many emotions at once. He was a bit dumbfounded, but Amelia smiled realizing his confusion. "You called me remember?" she replied playfully hoping to remind Valon _he _was to one that called her.

He reached up and scratched his spiky hair, "yeah, uh, sorry about that..." he said, still lost in thought. "uhuh..." Amelia persuaded with a curious smile, she had never met anyone so confused. "Where are you of to?" he finally said. "Finally!" Amelia exclaimed in giggles, she loved his accent and the way he was. "I'm supposed to go shopping, but I got hungry so I was looking for this restaurant." she said pointing at the paper she was holding. "I know where that is" he said casually. Her eyes brightened up and decided to play along, "Care to join me?" she said hoping that he would agree. "Well if you insist." he said playfully and they both started walking.

"You said you knew the way!" Amelia complained. They had been walking around aimlessly for hours. Valon looked around "I thought I did" he said with a shy smile. "Sure..." she said slyly. They were back where they had met, not too far from the beach, in fact you could see it from where they stood.

Amelia carefully sat on the railing overlooking the beach. "hey, I got an idea." Valon said as he joined her. "Hope its better than the last one" Amelia said as she watched the ocean with a tired smile.

"Do you see that house over there?" Valon asked as he pointed to a huge yellow beach house. "Yeah, that one, right?" she asked as she pointed to the same house Valon had pointed at seconds ago. "Yeah, that's where I live" "Really!?" she said in surprise, it was a really big house if he was the only one that lived there. "How about I cook for you?" he said as he stared at her. "You cook!?" she exclaimed in astonishment as she turned to face him. "Why is it so hard to believe?" he questioned with a frown. "No! It's just that-" "C'mon, lets go" he said as he stood up and helped her get up from the railing.

* * *

"Amelia? Amelia? Are you done dressing up?" Amelia had forgotten about where she was or what she was doing, she got caught up reminiscing about the past, once again. "Umm... yeah, I'm ready!" she yelled back as she tied her red hair into a ponytail. It was about time she stopped wallowing in her sorrow, it was time she forgot about _him, _but how could she?

************************************************************************************************************************

**Well that's the first chapter , sorry I took so long, but I really wanted to make the first chapter interesting! The next chapter should be ready in a few days if all goes according to plane! Please review, thank you! :)**


	3. A Love Blossoms

**Sorry I took so long in writing this chapter, but I had some doubts on what to do next. I really want Valon to stay in character, but its been years since I saw Waking the Dragons!! I was in fifth grade!! And I have the worst memory so please bear with me!! Thank you! =:3 -(BTW i was trying to make a kitty, but it looks like a bunny!! lol)**

************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2 : A Love Blossoms**

_"Expect nothing, live frugally on surprise."_

_'Can we really hold onto a promise? How do we know the other person hasn't forgotten? Unfortunately, there is no way.'_

"Wow!" she said as she walked into Valon's house. It was really spacious and clean, in fact, it was the neatest house she had ever seen. Of course, her house was up kept, but they had servants to do that for them. She walked further and observed the room.

"Over here's the kitchen, mate" Valon said as he led the way. Amelia followed close behind. The kitchen was also spacious and allowed for more than two people to cook. "So what are _you _planning to make?" Amelia asked teasingly as she leaned on the counter. The kitchen was so clean it was hard to believe anyone ever used it.

"Well... I haven't really thought about it" he admitted as he came and leaned on the counter beside Amelia. Amelia turned toward him, she felt so secure with him and alive. How long had it been since she had felt happy like this? Valon turned toward her, her ethereal smile strengthening the emotions he already felt for her. She was the light in the world Valon had sought for so long, and finally he had found her.

* * *

Amelia walked behind Mary Anne, who led the way outside towards her car. Amelia looked up as soon as they were outside, letting the view consume her, she closed her eyes. It felt great, the slight breeze blowing on her face, the sun shining, and the trees swaying alongside the breeze. How long had she closed out all this beauty? Though, she was enjoying herself, she couldn't help but think _'I wish you were here with me' _.

"Amelia, Amelia! Come on!" Mary Anne shouted who had already turned her car on. She didn't want to interrupt the moment, but she feared Mother would see them leaving. Amelia turned to her and nodded before rushing towards the car. Mary Anne drove the car around and exited the residence, the residence that had caused much conflict between a mother and her daughters.

"So where are we going?" Amelia asked meanwhile looking out the window. She felt terrible, she didn't want to go out, and wished she had never agreed. All those people walking outside, laughing, happy, free. It made her wish she was them and not her, she wished she was walking outside freely and not stuck doing what other people expected her to do.

"Its a surprise, you don't want to ruin it now, do you?" Mary Anne said cheerfully keeping her eyes on the road. Amelia let out a sigh and just closed her eyes as she reclined her head on the car's window. _'No, I don't want to know. I just want to go home' _she thought. Both of them remained silent the rest of the way, Mary Anne too afraid to say something wrong, and Amelia in her trance-like stance remembering the past. The past that made her who she was now.

* * *

Valon had beautiful eyes, light blue, so gentle, they seemed to alleviate any of her pain. "Well, I could make spaghetti" he said with a shy smile, "Its the only thing I know how to cook" he finished. Amelia smiled "I love spaghetti!" she exclaimed and stood up straight. "OK! So where do we start?" she said with great enthusiasm. Valon looked at her, surprised that she wasn't upset , and smiled at her, she was full of surprises.

They cooked alongside each other. Amelia stopping to ask a question or two about what to do next. Both of them were enjoying themselves, laughing at each others mistakes or even at nothing. Finally, the task was completed and to their surprise it looked good and smelled delicious. "It looks great!?" Amelia said with a hint of doubt in her voice. "Why, you say it like you didn't know if it was going to come out good!" Valon accused. Both of them sat down and started eating.

As they ate they asked questions about each other, by each passing second they knew a lot about each other. Valon had two sisters: Haley and Valerie (was his step-sister), a step-brother, Bruno, his dad visited often and of course his step-mother, his mother died when he was young. Valon knew a lot about Amelia too, she had two older sisters Mary Anne and Quinby. Mary Anne was already married and Quinby still lived with them, her mother was really mean and well, she never met her dad.

As they were cleaning the dished the phone rang, "I'm going to go answer it, be right back" Valon said before exiting the kitchen and went into the living room where the phone was. Amelia finished washing the dishes and dried her hands. She decided to go check on Valon so she exited the kitchen and walked into the living room. There Valon sat talking on the phone, when he saw her he waved his hand, motioning her to come sit next to him. So, she did.

"Hey dad", he said and then looked down at Amelia "Today i just met the most beautiful girl in the world" he continued a smile on his face. Amelia blushed and waved her hand in front of him saying "no! shh...!" "He says he would love to meet you, mate" Valon told Amelia, who was blushing even more. "That would be great!" Valon exclaimed and then looked at Amelia with a smirk on his face _'OH! no! what now? That smirk can't be good!'_"Alright bye" Valon hanged up and placed the phone on the coffee table beside the couch.

"Why did you tell him that!" Amelia exclaimed she was really embarrassed, she liked Valon, but she was still shy and shocked when he called her beautiful. "Its the truth" he said with another smile. Amelia put a frown on her face, she didn't know what to say, but before she even gave a thought about it she leaned closer. Valon was shocked at what she was doing, but was unable to resist, he too leaned closer, and their lips touched. It felt great and neither of them bothered to pull away, instead both of them kissed each other again and again.

After a few minutes they pulled away and looked at each other. "I think I'm madly in love with you, mate" Valon said as he reached up with his right hand and brushed her cheek softly. Amelia smiled in response "Me too" she whispered as she buried her head in his chest, just a bit below his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back and placed his hand around hers.

* * *

"We're here!" Mary Anne said as she unbuckled herself. Amelia snapped out of her trance-like state and did the same. When Amelia got outside she noticed they were in a restaurant. "Come on!" Mary Anne shouted as she pulled Amelia towards the entrance. Amelia gave a weary smile and followed her sister inside. _'Well it can't get any worse' _Amelia thought before entering.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**OOH!? What could be the huge surprise? It definitely has to be something good right!? After all the trouble Mary Anne went through... and she wouldn't make it a huge deal if it wasn't a good surprise, right!? Well, leave me your thoughts, what could be the big surprise!?**

**Yes, I know Valon doesn't have any family in the tv. show, but I thought I should give him a somewhat better life in my story. Haley looks like Dark Magician girl, but with normal clothing of course. Valerie, looks like Magician's Valkyria, um.. his dad looks like.. uh a dad, and his step mom like any other step mom! Now, Amelia's family: Mary Anne kinda looks like Misty (you know from Pokemon) sisters, you know the one with blonde hair, Quinby looks like, well she has dark blue hair, she's sort of the type of girls that were black tank tops and green camo-like pants with a lot of pockets, forgot what they're called... But thought this might help you, the readers, get a more vivid pic.! **

**Please review! :) I love knowing what u think, bad or good reviews I accept them!! And if you're the type that's lazy then just put a smiley face :) if u liked it or a sad face :( if you didn't like it.... Thank you!! OH and if you have any requests tell me!!! Sorry its kinda slow, but it will get good!! I'm trying to hurry, but I'm drowned with homework and then my mom and my brother keep me under constant supervision!! so... I really cant use the computer that much, but i will do my best!! Thank you!!!**

**Things to expect:**

*** A lot on Amelia and Valon**

*** Just as things look perfect, who shows up?? _HINT HINT_ maybe someone else that has a crush on Valon?!**

*** Why Amelia's mother locked Amelia in her house and why she hates Valon**

**Well, don't want to spoil everything!! All in good time!!**


	4. Meeting

**Hope i didn't keep you guys waiting too long! Well, here's the third chapter, enjoy!**

**************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3 : Meeting**

_"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."_

_'How do we know we are doing the right thing? That we're not rushing in too quickly, that the choices we are making are correct? Sometimes we may never know until its too late, until we have fallen. But til' then I'll follow my heart.'_

The sun shone brightly through the windows, the sky was free from any clouds indicating a sunny day. Slowly, Amelia woke up, her sapphire eyes scanning the room trying to recall what happened last night. She sat up on the bed and turned to her right. There a small bed, like the one she was sitting on, lay. _'That's right! I must've fallen asleep last night, so that means...I'm still in Valon's house!' _at the thought of it she quickly rose up and searched for her shoes. After finding them she opened the door and peeked outside. Yup, she was definitely in Valon's house. She walked downstairs, but there was still no sign of him.

'_Where could he possibly be?... Aha!' _she thought and walked towards the kitchen. As she opened the kitchen door a delicious aroma greeted her, and near the stove she spotted him.

When the door shut Valon turned towards her and greeted her with a smile "Mornin', mate. How are you?" Amelia responded with a shy smile and made her way to his side and spotted some scrambled eggs.

"Hungry?" he asked "Yeah, i am, but you said you only knew how to cook spaghetti!" Amelia accused. Valon turned towards her "I did! I just got off the phone with me mum" he explained. Amelia blushed and felt sorry for making Valon go through all that trouble _for her_.

"Well, thank you. Anyway, it looks delicious!" she said with a really big smile. "Glad you like it!" he returned as he sat next to her.

"I fell asleep last night, didn't I?" Amelia asked as she drank some of her orange juice. "Yeah, though you were really tired from all that walking" he said as he ate another mouthful of eggs. Amelia smiled at him and then continued eating.

"OH! i forgot, mate!" Valon exclaimed causing Amelia to stop what she was doing and look up at him. "I promised me dad I was going to introduce you to 'im" he finished. "Today!?" Amelia asked a bit startled remembering the conversation that took place last night. "Well, if you ain't busy" he said staring at her. "Umm.. no, but I just didn't bring any extra clothes" she finished.

"OH! That's no problem!" he assurred. "Where do you live?" he asked staring into her dark blue eyes. "Its a bit far from here, but if you don't mind I mean" Amelia answered a bit ashamed for causing more trouble. "That's no problem! Just lead the way" he said with a big grin.

...

"Here it is!" Amelia protested as she carefully got out of the motorcycle. "Phew... that's one big house!" Valon whistled. It made any house seem small in comparison, even Valon's. "Be right back, ok?" she said before walking in.

* * *

"Surprise!" they all shouted. Amelia looked at the people who were all gathered around a table and then back to Mary Anne. "We decided to throw a small party for you, I know its no holiday, but I thought we could celebrate the new season, and since you haven't gone out for a long time, it was perfect!" Amelia gave a small fake smile at her older sister. This was not what she needed or wanted, it just reminded her it had been half a year since she had seen him. not being able to decline, since she had come that far, she reluctantly sat down defeated. How she longed to be somewhere else.

* * *

"You look amazing! " Valon said as he admired Amelia. She was wearing a small black dress that fit tightly and some somewhat transparent tights. At that Amelia blushed, she had never received so many compliments. "I'm startin' ta think you should wear somethin' else or all 'em guys are goin' ta start flirtin' with my girl!" he said with a smile. Amelia smiled back and got on the motorcycle holding Valon's back tightly.

Soon they were back at Valon's house. "They said they would come around noon, so they should be here soon" Valon spoke as he headed towards the house. "Its ok! I don't mind!" Amelia assured Valon. He stopped and looked into her eyes before leaning closer and kissing her.

"AHA!" a voice , both of them turned their attention to the voice. A young female with orange-like hair came running towards them "Aww... look at those two lovebirds!" She spoke as she stopped by them. "Haley!" Valon yelled in pure embarrassment. "What!?" she exclaimed.

"Amelia this is Haley, Haley this is Amelia" Valon introduced them both. Haley smiled at her and said " I can see why he's so fond of you! Its about time though, my sister and I thought he would never get a girlfriend!" Valon was obviously uncomfortable at his younger sister's remarks and Amelia just smiled at this.

"Ah! There's my boy!" a rough voice spoke. Amelia assumed it was his father, since he was the only man. He stopped in front of Amelia and gave her a warm smile. "So you're the beautiful girl who's fallen in love with my pitiful son" he said with a chuckle. "He's very lucky to have you!" he finished. Two women arrived beside them. Valon turned towards them and introduced Amelia to his step-sister and step-mom.

"It's really nice to meet you" Valerie said with a sincere smile. "It's a pleasure" the older woman spoke. "Shall we go inside?" Valon's father suggested. All of them started walking towards the house. Amelia stayed pretty close to Valon until being pulled away by Haley.

"So what do you see in Valon?" Haley questioned Amelia. Amelia simply giggled and noticed Valon glancing back. "Well, if you really must know, he's really sweet" Amelia said with a shy smile, feeling a bit embarrassed discussing her feelings with someone else, especially Haley who she had just met and was the man of her dream's younger sister. Haley then looked at Amelia and then at Valon, but mostly Valon with a look of disbelief. "Well, he is sweet, but other than that, i don't know!" she said before bursting into laughter.

"HEY!" Valon shouted having heard the last comment. "Its ok! Don't worry Valon! It's not like Amelia is going to stop liking you!" Haley added, not really helping. Amelia just smiled at both of them and kept walking. It was nice watching two siblings quarrel yet still love each other, something she didn't have.

* * *

As Amelia sat between noisy people she hardly knew, she couldn't help, but feel more miserable, but before she could think anything else a thought flashed through her mind. Perhaps that would be the only way of getting away, and getting the chance to be free. She had to give it a try.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry guys!! I wanted to work on her past rather than the present, so it could get to the good part. Probably the next chapter will focus on how she ended up stuck in her mother's place, well don't want to ruin it all so... just keep in mind several chapters will focus on the past!! **

**Please review!!! I was thinking on making one-shots on Valon and Amelia (my OC) so if you guys have any requests don't hesitate to tell me!! Thank you!! :)**


	5. Approval

**Hey! Here's the 4th chapter! Don't want to spend too much time on their past so I'm going to summarize somewhat... Well, enjoy!! BTW I decided to use the same quote from the previous chapter, hope you don't mind!**

*************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4 : Approval**

_"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."_

Amelia, Valon, and his family had a wonderful dinner along with some embarrassing moments, but there were many laughs, so they really had nothing to complain about. Night came quite soon and all of them were exhausted so they all retired to their rooms. Haley slept in a room near the restroom and Valerie slept in the opposite room that was also near the restroom. Valon's parents slept in the master bedroom, Valon and Amelia slept in the room she had awaken that morning.

Time flew by, Amelia would look for excuses to go out and would meet Valon embracing him and kissing him and telling each other how much they had missed one another. Each day they spent together their love grew and both of them wished to spend even more time with one another.

It was almost a year since they had known each other and it was close near the annual spring ball Amelia's mother hosted. after long nights of thinking Amelia had finally decided that would be the day she would tell her mother about Valon.

_"To the world you might be one person, but to one person you might be the world"_

"Are you sure you're mum won't mind, mate?" Valon asked as Amelia stood in front of him fixing his tie. "Well, I'm not too sure, but if we want to be together its best if she knows" Amelia answered with an reassuringly smile. Both blue eyes meeting he gave her a shy smile "If it makes you 'appy" he replied. "Thank you!" she whispered as she gave him a quick kiss before dragging him into the mansion.

Numerous people were gather there, some dancing and some standing on the sides. The huge chandelier above making some of the women's dresses shine even more. "Come on, Mother must be upstairs" Amelia said as she made her way upstairs hand in hand with Valon.

"Mother! There's someone I want you to meet" Amelia spoke a bit nervous, but excited her mother was going to meet her boyfriend. Her mother came walking towards them. she was wearing an elegant dress indicating she was of high-status, then again probably everyone was on high status, Valon thought. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you-" "Valon" Valon spoke letting her know his name. "Well, its a pleasure to meet you Valon" the older woman spoke. Amelia then spoke up "This is Valon, my boyfriend" Her mother seemed a bit shocked, but regained her composure quickly. "And may I ask how long you've known each other?" she inquired. "About a year" Amelia answered with a smile and then turned towards Valon who smiled back at her. "Well, that seem to hold the promise" Amelia's mother spoke. "Excuse me?" Amelia asked a bit confused. "It means I'm glad that its a serious relationship" she amended and smiled at Valon before turning towards her daughter.

"May I speak with you in private?" she asked "Um... sure... uh, Valon?" Valon nodded and understood "I'll be downstairs getting a drink" he said to Amelia before turning to her Mother and giving her a small smile and nod and headed downstairs.

Her mother turned to look down at Valon, Amelia walked beside her mother and looked down as well waiting for her mother to explain what she wanted to talk in private. "He looks like a good boy, Amelia."

Downstairs Valon walked towards the tables near the balconies where there were drinks. Valon got a drink and turned towards the dancers. They twirled magnificently, shining, fading, and then once more. He was lost in thought thinking how beautiful Amelia would look dancing, outshining them all with her never ending beauty and spirit, that he didn't noticed someone walking towards him.

"Hey!" a voice greeted. No answer. "Hello? is anyone in there?" the voice spoke again. Finally, Valon awoke from his dream-like state and faced towards the voice. It belonged to a young girl with dark black straight hair and bright green eyes, if he wasn't in love with Amelia he would've thought she was pretty-looking, but of course no one outshone Amelia. He gave her a small smile " 'ello mate" he said, trying to be friendly, but not wanting to send the wrong idea.

"You're pretty cute, you know" she said as she walked closer to Valon. Valon finished his drink and feeling a bit uncomfortable he walked the opposite way and got another drink. "So what brings you here, handsome?" she said in a very sensual voice. Valon was becoming more and more uncomfortable. "I'm waitin' for my girlfriend..." he said and turned to see her reaction. She seemed shocked and disappointed at the same time "Oh." she said, but didn't give up. "My name's Vanessa by the way" "Nice ta' meet ya" he said courtiously. "Maybe I know her, what's her name?" she asked and stood in a very provocative pose. " 'er name's Amelia, Amelia Valentine" he face was in complete shock now. Valon guessed she did know her and figured she was no match from Amelia because he face showed revealed her not to be so secure anymore. "Well, I better be going, uh.." "Valon" "Valon" she repeated "It was nice meeting you, perhaps we could hang out some time" she said before leaving, Valon simply nodded relieved she had finally left.

"I can see why you chose him" Amelia's mother spoke and gave a small smile to her daughter. "Now go get him, enjoy the ball" she finished "Thank you, really. Thank you" Amelia thanked before taking off and being greeted by Valon's open arms. He gave her a kiss and she kissed him back. "Come on, let's dance" he said pulling her towards the crowd. "You know how to dance!?" she asked surprised. "You know, I am human, mate" he said with a frown and then gave her a warm smile as he placed one hand in her waist.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Well, that's that! I wanted to introduce Vanessa because she will be appearing again in the near future. I'll try to write about the present in the next chapter! What could Amelia possibly be thinking?? dun, dun, dun!! Stay tuned!! And please review!! I would love to read what u guys think!! :)**


	6. Author's Note!

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**I won't be updating this story in a while, as you have seen. BUT!! There is good news! I have started a new fic. called** Giving Birth to Beginnings **which is basically about Amelia and Valon's life after a few years! UHH! Wow! Pretty neat, huh? Well check it out and tell me how you like it! I will be updating that one, but it all depends if you all like it of course! lol. :P Well thanks, to all of you who have waited and will be interested in reading the other VAlon x Amelia fan fic. Leave reviews so i could know if you want to read more! okay? Good! WEll take care and looking forward to reading great reviews! :)**


End file.
